


The Idiot's Guide To Raising Olympic Champions

by thedailygrind



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailygrind/pseuds/thedailygrind
Summary: A collection of writings by one overtired, overstressed and overworked TCC coach.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. 2011

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.

Brian Orser has been a coach to many champions. So when Javi strolls into TCC for the first time, fifteen minutes late, a Starbucks coffee in hand as he exchanges friendly greetings with the door staff, he knows he has his work cut out for him.

Javier Fernandez is talented to be sure, but he lacks discipline, and is a little too cocksure of himself. At twenty, Brian thinks he might be too old to be a real contender for Worlds but with some work, Europe is his to conquer.

The first few months are difficult - Javi is loud and excitable and likes beer and video games too much. They spend too many hours shouting at each other, Javier storming off the ice, Tracy anxiously tugging on Brian’s arm as he yells himself hoarse.

But later that year Javi becomes the first Spaniard to qualify for the Grand Prix Final. So, overall, Brian considers 2011 a success.


	2. 2012

To be honest, Brian’s had his eye on Yuzuru Hanyu for a while now. The kid lands a quad in his senior debut year, and has an insane amount of talent that Brian’s pretty sure he’ll grow into. He catches half of Hanyu’s SP at Nebelhem, where the kid takes first place, even with a massive fall on his first jump. A jump can be fixed, but the way the kid skates, all long lines, and subliminal grace, now that’s something special.

The stadium goes quiet, the collective audience holding their breath, voices hushed as he glides across the ice. His execution is solid, a little unpolished, but nonetheless breathtaking. Brian’s pretty sure his triple Axel would put most Senior men to shame.

According to the grapevine, his home rink had been destroyed in a massive earthquake earlier that year. If this is what he’s pulling out at 15, on minimal practice and minor PTSD, Brian doesn’t even want to think about what kind of trouble he will spell for the rest of the world once he’s back on his feet.

Wunderkind that he is, Yuzuru Hanyu is shy and quiet when he comes to TCC. He arrives thirty minutes before his ice time, an oversized pair of headphones slung over his ears. Brian leans against the door and watches him stretch, his thin face pinched and serious, oblivious to his surroundings.

He can’t speak a lick of English, but he is quick on the uptake and obedient to a fault. He takes to all of Brian’s corrections almost immediately. By the time Javi rolls in a little past 9am, Brian is shouting in excitement as Yuzu lands quad toe after quad toe, barely breaking a sweat.

Across the room he sees Javi’s dark eyes narrow and Brian smiles to himself and thinks, _oh, this season is gonna be good._


End file.
